Whole
by Imagimanga
Summary: As always, everything is crazy at the meetings. Bizarre situations happen almost everyday, but someone is bound to find the whole truth within a circle of lies. Everybody keeps their own secrets from the rest of the nations... but soon their past will catch up to them. !Deciding between a hiatus or dropping!
1. An Explanation

An Explanation

Nations start out as blank sheets of paper all laid into a book. No one knows when the book ends, and sometimes if this is the true beginning. The reason being the personified nations. They are alive and could do whatever they would like, but that was before the humans started choosing bosses and governments. Now they live only to bring out jobs their bosses assign to them, though the nation is the one supplying the roof over the boss' head.

But there is something strange to these... beings. They are personified nations. That's really what they are. It couldn't be put any simpler, yet it couldn't be any more complicated than that. Put extremely redundantly, personified nations have human qualities. Yes, it really is redundant. But when you truly look into it, you realize how much they are too much like humans.

The amount of similarities they have with humans is almost disturbing. They need to eat, sleep, and care for themselves though the only way to truly keep them from dying is to keep the idea of the nation alive. If there is no economy, no citizens, and no existence of the nation, the nation dies. The personified nation takes on the personalities and emotions of every citizen inside of them, but they have their own personality. These feelings and personas clash every day, fighting. After all, if a country's people is at war with themselves, they hurt the country's economy and government. It's difficult to be so strong and hold on to all these feelings that sometimes haunt you throughout the night.

Nations have their own personality that reflects their citizens and government. Though this is true, they have their own similarity of human difference. They are different from their people, government, and other nations entirely. They have their own personality. They have their own emotions. They have emotions that constantly clash with their people's opinions. No matter how much the nation wishes to stop fighting a war and make peace, the people will only fight. And sometimes, the nation makes their own mistakes on behalf of their own emotions, bringing the country to a difficult decision and situation. But after all they're only... human? No. No, they are not. They are nations.

Nations are pages and pages of blood and scars. There is calm in between the turning of pages, but blood still stains the pages. They get angry, sad, and happy. They want to forget and they want to remember. They want more and they want less. They get hurt and they recover. They are too human.

History is only another word for memories. Many memories they would rather forget. All these memories influence the future. If one catches a nation walking about, they usually look calm or happy. That's because they want to hide it from the humans. They love us. They care for us. They don't want us to look sad because of how the nation is walking or talking. If we do, there is no hope. When the nation looks downcast we are all doomed. A nation has that effect. That's why they cut out all those terrible memories. It is why we don't ask them of the wars in the past and why we laugh at their absurd stories.

The truth is that personified nations are as simple and as complicated as it can be. They don't want their past to define them, but to a nation it does. That's why their smile isn't whole.

* * *

 **AN: This is a very strange project I made for myself, and basically there are four parts: episodes, strips, side stories, and the main storyline.**

 **Episodes are taken from the anime and are used as the basis of a portion of the chapters I will write. Strips are taken from the webcomic or manga and are also used as a basis of a portion of the chapters I will write. These two parts are kind of like extras that I like to add to the story.**

 **Side stories are my own stories whether or not based on AUs, headcanons, fanart, etc. These are related to the main story only as mentioned events and are used to give the main story more impact.**

 **And of course, the main storyline is the main focus of the fanfiction. The plot is both light and heavy. Think of it like this: you're walking down the street, happy, and singing your favorite song. Then suddenly a gigantic rock comes plummeting down to land on your head. No one knows where it came from, and no one knows why it's a rock in the first place. I'd add more, but then I'd be pushing it. After all, I'm just kidding. It's not that bad. Probably.**

 **The reason I used four parts is kind of explained in this chapter. I always felt that if we wanted to, we could add more to the story of Hetalia. If we don't draw the whole circle, we don't get the Earth.**


	2. 1 - Little Nations

Arc 1 – Chapter 1

Little Nations

"Raise your hand if this is your fault," Germany said.

A small hand rose in the back of the crowd of nations, and Germany didn't have to ask who it was because everybody else was pushing the faulted nation to the front of the crowd. Ah, of course, England.

When it came to absurd situations, Germany always had to ask which nation did it. But when it came to bizarre situations, it's always England and no one knew why it happened. Who turned Russia into a chihuahua? England. Who somehow made coconuts rain inside of the meeting room? England. Who transported a mountain of M*Donald's burgers to the meeting? Ame- er, England. Who slathered the entire meeting room in maple syrup on April Fools Day because no one would know it was him, anyway? Can- uh, England... Wait, maybe that actually was Canada. But this was not absurd and nor was it bizarre. It was plain incomprehensible, downright inconceivable, and practically impossible. Who summoned the chibi nations?

"England," Germany asked, "what is the explanation for all of this?"

"Well..." England explained, "I was trying to find a curse to place on the frog..."

 _(Cue flashback jingle)_

"That frog!" England muttered, pacing around the meeting room. He was the first one there that morning. Hopefully, he could find a spell before France made his flashy entrance. "I'll end you once and for all!"

England fished a book from inside his jacket and flipped through the pages. Which one will make him suffer for what he's done? Which one will make him pay for all those times he's been harassing him? Maybe he's always making fun of him. Maybe. But it did not amount to what he did in front of the _queen._ England flipped one more page and shouted in victory. This will be perfect!

England quickly drew a summoning circle and placed his hands outright above two points of a star he draw in the circle. The palms faced downward. England then started his chant. He mumbled the first few words and gradually grew in volume. A strange wind blew around the circle, but he was accustomed to this. He continued the chant, watching as blood started to fall from his palms onto the points of the circle. England started to yell out the chant and the wind started to blow even faster. The star glowed and turned, two other points underneath his hands. More blood fell and the wind got even faster than before. England could barely hear himself speak the chant. Soon the demon would appear. The circle turned dark blue and England grinned. Two more words... One more-

The sneeze echoed throughout the room. A white, sparkling cloud erupted from the circle. _It's not supposed to be white... and it should definitely not be sparkling._ England waved away the cloud while coughing, his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and he gasped.

 _(Cue ending flashback jingle)_

Everybody looked at France in disgust. He stared, baffled. "What the- How is this my fault?! It's still his fault since he's the one who sneezed!"

"Digressing back to the current situation!" Germany yelled. "Until England has found a way to get rid of them, each nation is to take care of their own child self!"

From this, a chorus of "Eh?"s and "Whatever"s soon followed. But no one didn't expect Hungary to completely freak out.

"EH?!" Hungary screamed. "NO! I CAN'T!"

"What's wrong, Hungary?" Germany asked. "Is there a problem?"

"W- well..." Hungary mumbled.

No one understood the problem... except for Prussia. He quickly stepped in front of her and confronted his brother. "I'll take care of Hungary's kid self!"

"What are you talking about?" Germany said. "This is Hungary's problem, not yours."

"This might be Hungary's problem," Prussia continued, "but you know nothing about her!" Hungary felt a small blush crawl onto her cheeks, her eyes lingering on Prussia's back.

"No," Germany deadpanned.

"West."

"No."

"West!"

"I said no."

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEST!" Prussia took a breather and Germany watched. The Prussian's brother sighed.

"I don't know what's going on, but whatever suits you two."

Prussia turned his head to face Hungary. He grinned and gave her a thumbs up. Her eyes widened in response to what happened then she huffed and pouted. Everyone stared in entertained shock. Prussia laughed to break the tension in the air.

China cleared his throat. "Anyways, we should-"

"THREE! TWO! ONE! THE FIVE MINUTES ARE OVER!" The doors to the meeting room burst open, and an army of chibi nations stampeded into the room. They stood in front of the older nations, many demanding for food and others fighting with each other. They made a lot of noise, and they didn't stop to listen when the older nations tried to calm them down. The older nations looked to Germany for help.

Germany was completely flustered. "I... I don't know how to handle kids." Everyone sighed, excluding China.

"Hey! Hey!" China clapped his hands. "Is anyone hungry?" The little nations stopped and looked at the man. "We have an international buffet here, aru!"

The older nations turned and gasped. Replacing the usual look of the meeting room was a large dining area with tables lining the back, chefs placing food along the tables. "When did that get there?!"

Most of the chibi nations ran straight to the food, but some stayed behind.

"Kesesesese!" A boy with platinum blond hair walked up to China. He wore all white and a hooded cape draped over his shoulders. I large black cross was plastered over the chest of the tunic he wore. "I'm the Teutonic Knights! Thank you for supplying us with food, Ma'am!"

One of China's nerves was struck. "Ma'am?" China repeated.

Hungary appeared behind China, a menacing look on her face. "Punch him. I know you want to."

"Excuse me?" a cute, high voice interrupted. The older nations watched as a child in a green dress covered in a white apron waddled towards China. "Do they serve pasta?"

China looked over the child. This... is definitely Italy, though I don't know why he's wearing a dress. "Of course we do, aru!" China smiled sweetly towards little Italy. He pat Italy on the head. "You might want to go get some before we run out, though, aru!"

"Ah!" Little Italy giggled. "There's pasta!"

"Wow," Germany observed. "I can't believe you silenced them using food."

"Well," China sweatdropped, watching the older nations chew on some food, "it did the same to you guys."

* * *

 **AN: Inspired by many fanworks, including a certain tumblr post from a person going by the url waitineedaname. Of course, I have my own works of magic (not England's) in it, and this is only Arc 1. I have plenty of other arcs in my head that might come up, but that depends on how motivated I to write this.**


	3. Comic Strip: Pact of Steel

Comic Strip

Pact of Steel

"Wait, Holy Roman Empire!" Italy called out.

The boy turned, his blush covering his cheeks. He could hardly keep his lips from quivering. He was such an idiot! Why did he ever kiss Italy? He almost wanted to hit himself with the broom he held, but contained himself. "What is it?"

Italy ran over to him, face worried. "You promise to come back? You really promise?"

Holy Roman Empire looked down to the pavement. "Yeah," he looked back up, "I promise. I really promise!" He lifted his right hand, his left holding onto the broom. "Anyways, g- g- show me your pinky finger."

Italy cocked his head. He held out his pinky and watched Holy Roman Empire. "Like this?"

Holy Roman Empire's heart skipped a beat. _I can't believe I'm doing this!_ His hand shook as he locked his pinky with Italy's and continued. "I promise I'll come back! I promise!"

* * *

"So what is this exactly?" Italy asked, looking at their hands.

"Pinky swear," Germany answered, also looking at their entwining fingers. "Apparently, this is how promises are made in Japan." He let go of Italy and continued speaking. "Italy, our missions are going to be more dangerous than ever. Let's form an agreement. I'll aid you whenever you're in a pinch, so stop worrying." He looked down at the ground.

Italy listened to Germany, studying his lingering hand.

"Also, you have to do the same for me. Not that I'll be expecting much."

Italy smiled happily. _An agreement with Germany, huh?_


	4. 2 - Meeting Myself

**AN: What up, peeps! I won't be able to write for most of next week, so please be patient waiting! Anyways, here's another chapter. It's short and rushed, since I wanted to make this announcement. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Arc 1 – Chapter 2

Meeting Myself

"Going back to our previous topic," Germany cleared his throat, "we should be taking care of only our own younger selves—except for Hungary and Prussia. Get acquainted and then we'll leave soon after."

Most of them ran over to their chibi selves as quick as they could. Others calmly walked over.

"Hey, hey!" Italy cooed. "You're so cute, _ve_!" He brought up chibi Italy to his face, the younger still slurping up the pasta from the plate. "I can't believe I was this cute!"

"Ah! I was just so cute back then!" France held little France up close.

"Am I really going to look this handsome when I grow older?" Little France sighed.

"HEY, LITTLE DUDE, HOW'S IT GOING?" America shouted.

Little Canada poked little America. "You're kind of obnoxious when you grow up..."

"Wha-" America couldn't even finish his statement.

Canada chuckled. "You're right. He is obnoxious."

"Kesesese! I was so cute when I was little!" Prussia laughed.

"You're still awesome, right?" Young Prussia asked.

"Where's my older self?" Young Hungary wondered. "A man would have already shared his accomplishments with me immediately."

"Um..." Prussia mumbled, furtively glancing at Hungary who was talking to Austria.

"If I use this spell on the frog, will it work?" The young England asked.

"A better spell would be this one. It requires less energy, and he stays that way longer," England answered.

"Romano, say something to your younger self," Spain said after giving young Spain a tomato.

"No," he muttered.

"You want a piece of me!" chibi Romano growled.

"The proper form is like this, aru," China explained, showing the form.

"Like this, aru?" little China mumbled, copying his movements.

"What have I accomplished in the future?" small Japan asked.

"Hm... Well, it depends on what you'd think of as an accomplishment, but..." Japan started.

"Kol kol kol kol kol kol," Russia and tiny Russia cursed.

"What is he doing to us?" small Latvia asked older Latvia.

"Whatever you do, don't get on his bad side on purpose, okay?" Estonia explained to young Estonia.

"So we become allies in the future?" little Lithuania gasped.

"Yeah," Lithuania said. "But soon we leave his house in one piece."

"You mean to say that she," young Austria says, "is really a she?"

"And you can't tell young Hungary anything about this!" Hungary said.

"Or she'll beat you with a pan," Austria added.

"Does he say anything but moi all the time?" Small Denmark points to small Finland.

"I don't know, but be careful or Sweden might think we're insulting him." Denmark whispers.

"Hm?" Both Swedens sound.

"Okay, look. That guy is not your big brother," Iceland said to small Iceland, pointing to Norway.

"Don't listen to that guy," Norway said to small Norway, pointing to little Iceland. "You are his brother."

"Yeah, that's it! Now if you change your grip you can kill a bird in a fifty foot high tree from a mile away!" Finland said.

"But what if I want to kill a sleeping man from two miles away?" little Finland asked.

"Okay, first I'll tell you what you need," Finland said.

Germany walked around, wondering where his younger self was. Everybody was already talking to the smaller nations, yet here he was asking what he would do once he found his younger self. Like he said earlier, he was terrible with kids. He finally saw a boy talking to a small nation wearing a green dress. The boy adorned mostly black clothing, gold trimming the edges. Germany walked up and was about to greet him...

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He stared at the boy and the boy did so back. "Why don't I know you?"


	5. 3 - Holy Rome?

**AN: Hello, hello! Thanks for being patient with me! Hope you enjoy! Take some cookies to snack on!**

* * *

Arc 1 – Chapter 3

Holy Rome?

Ludwig could only stare at the boy in front of him. The boy definitely looked like him, but there was a different air around him. It was a different way he looked at everything. It was a different kind of personality Germany had. The boy stared back before realizing what the both of them were doing.

"S- stop staring at me!"

Germany turned away, a shocked look on his face. "Sorry..." He walked towards Japan and tried to shake off the surprise and confusion. Who was he?

Italy looked up from the younger and hummed in confusion. What happened to Germany? He was here a few seconds ago. Feliciano looked back down to little Italy and his jaw fell.

And that was when Feliciano couldn't hear anything. It wasn't like he drowned the sound out himself, and nor was it like a different, hazy sound covered all the noise. He just looked down and instantly nothing could reach his ears anymore. It was like being trapped in a large space and it's so dark. You reach out in front of you and nothing is there. Nothing is ever there. You can't even hear your own breath or the way your feet drag on the ground. No matter how long you keep walking, there are no walls or obstacles. There is no way to tell where you are or what you were doing. Somehow you ended up in this dark space, alone and afraid. And you are crying. But that wasn't what Feliciano felt. He wasn't scared.

His voice almost couldn't escaped his throat. It scraped inside of him, causing a hitch and a pain. The way he looked at the boy was too heartbreaking. Brown eyes squinted in confusion to the amount of emotions he felt. His face contorted in pain and anguish. It wasn't saddened, though. Feliciano definitely thought he should be sad—crying even. But he didn't know how much he would be disappointed. And he didn't know why. He just was, and that made him angry. He should be rejoicing. He should be crying over this like his usual self. But he wasn't his usual self. He was a child now, alone and frustrated.

"Holy Rome?"

Feliciano almost hit the child. He really wished he could. It would surely surprise the other nations, but he didn't care. He wasn't always a crybaby. He wasn't always giving up his wars. But that was before he met him. And yet, without a moment's hesitation, he could hit the boy like an overdramatic child arguing over a broken toy. But he couldn't. It took all of his self-control to keep from yelling at him, too.

"Where-"

"Hey, Italy!" France called. This didn't look good. "Come on, we should start heading home." Francis looked to Germany, hoping he would dismiss everyone already.

Italy shifted his gaze to France without turning his head. He didn't realize how much he was scaring the other nations. It wasn't like him to be like that for this long. Seeing that no one else would help, Romano ran over to his brother.

"Let's go."

"But-"

Austria cleared his throat. "We should head to the hotel now. It's getting dark." He had looked at Germany earlier and saw his face.

Then Germany looked up. He stared out the window and saw that it was getting dark. The sun was merely a string of light peeking from over the hills and buildings. "Yes, we should. Meeting adjourned."

"What was that?" America whispered to England. "I've never seen him so... scary."

The Englishman turned to America and shook his head. America, though often oblivious, understood what England meant and stayed silent about Feliciano's episode.

"Okay, mini me!" Alfred turned to the small nation. "We're heading to the hotel so we can eat and sleep, 'kay?" The young child cheered and lifted up his arms, eliciting a strange face on the older nation. He glanced towards England who sighed. Arthur picked up his younger self, placed him on his shoulders, and walked away as he chatted with the young boy, hoping Alfred would understand. "You want me to pick you up?" Alfred asked. The little child nodded his head and stretched out his arms even more. Alfred complied and placed the boy on his shoulders. He put his hands on the boy's lower back to ensure his safety.

"You're really tall!" The boy looked around the grand room. Alfred smiled. "Where's Mattie? And where's Arthur?"

"Oh," Alfred answered, "Arthur left already. You don't have to worry about him, but Mattie's still here."

The little boy looked around and found a boy right in front of him. He was sitting atop another person's shoulders and was similar looking. "Mattie!"

Alfred and Matthew stared at each other as the two boys spoke. Alfred glared at his brother through his glasses.

"I'm taller."

"No, you're not."

The American then looked up. "Hey, Alfie—I can call you that right?" The boy nodded. "We're gonna head on now." Alfie then stopped Alfred from walking.

"Wait! I'm holding on to Mattie's hand!"

Alfred turned his gaze to the linked hands above him and Matthew. "Then let go."

"But we said we'd go together! Right, Mattie?"

Alfred sighed and looked at Matthew for help. Matthew tried to tell the young boy to let go of Alfie.

"Why not?"

"Because Alfred promised to go together," the little one whispered an answer. "I don't want him to break his promise."

Matthew turned back to Alfred. "I tried."

"We can stay together, Mattie! See?" Alfie giggled.

"Y- yeah!" Mattie giggled with the other boy. "We can stay together!"

Elizabeta gasped. "Aww!" She and the other nations were enjoying the sight of the small colonies giggling and playing. "Isn't that cute and precious?"

"Yeah," Gilbert said. "If only America always stayed like that."

"Wh- What?!" Alfred turned his head to Gilbert and stuck out his tongue.

"But Canada always stayed his little maple baby self~!"

"Maple baby?!" Matthew mumbled. He turned his face to the speaker. It turned out to be France who was carrying his younger self by the shoulders as well. Francis smiled at Matthew. The Canadian's face reddened. "Maple baby...?"

Alfred stuck out his tongue towards Antonio. "No, he didn't. You've obviously never seen him watch a hockey match."

"Um, Mister Alfred?" Alfie called. "I wanna go to the..." he paused, thinking about what Alfred had said, "hotel. I'm tired."

"I'm tired, too." Mattie yawned. He rubbed his eyes and placed his free arm on Matthew's head. Mattie rested his head on his arm and closed his eyes.

Matthew noticed Alfred starting to say something, but he beat him to it. "Then we should leave now." The two older nations said their goodbyes and left side by side, because the two boys were still holding hands.

Gilbert laughed. He then turned his body to Austria, but before he started saying anything, he realized something very, very, very important. He dashed towards the lonely boy and held out a hand. "Hey, there! I'm the awesome Prussia if you don't remember, and you probably don't know what's going on. Just come along with me and it'll be fine."

The boy looked at the hand incredulously. "Oh, it's you." He hesitantly shook Gilbert's hand. "I almost forgot about you."

Gilbert tried very hard to keep from hitting him. His family had it in for him, Gilbert knew it. He faked a laugh. "We should be heading to the hotel." He grabbed Teutonic Knights (What are you doing?!) and young Hungary (Unhand me, beast!) by the hand. He was about to leave when he remembered something else. His face turned serious and his voice stern as he continued to speak to Holy Rome. "Under no circumstances will you talk about yourself in front of that guy." He gestured to Italy with his head. After getting a positive response from Holy Rome, he walked out the meeting room with the three small children in his sight. Of all the things Gilbert hoped for, it was that Arthur would quickly find a way to undo this, or he would have to look after three young and very troublesome kids.

Francis pranced out next with Antonio pulling Lovino along with them. They talked to their younger selves as well as each other while they found their way out the building.

Yao ran out the door with his younger self on his tail away from a cursing Russian and his tiny self. Yao didn't want to be in the crossfire of the angry Russian's curse, and neither did any of the Nordics as they quickly ran out with their younger selves alongside Yao.

"Wait a-!" Roderich sighed as he found that most of the nations had already left. "We need someone to look over the younger selves of those who didn't attend the meeting..."

Elizabeta had an idea. "Why don't we take them in for ourselves until England comes up with a way to undo the spell?" She had a very strange look on her face, and Roderich was right to be afraid of it.

"I can't have a bunch of kids running around the house! Plus..." he eyed Elizabeta's overly excited face worriedly, "I'm pretty sure you have some weird schemes again..."

"Pfft! What~?" She giggled innocently. "What are you talking about~?"

"You still won't let go of the fact that I thought Italy was a girl!" Roderich hissed, his face red.

The girl laughed. "And I never will~" She turned to the leftover kids. "Come on, guys! We'll take care of you until the spell is lifted!"

Roderich followed the crowd of children and their leader, Elizabeta, out the door. "But Germany said...!" After a short while you could hear the laughter of Elizabeta and her comment about Roderich never caring about what the German said, anyway.

As the noise died away, the three that were left in the room stood awkwardly. Especially Ludwig, who watched Feliciano closely. He didn't want Feliciano to become upset again. The entire time everybody was happily staying their goodbyes and chatting with each other, Feliciano was the only one who sat in his chair with a fearful look on his face. He still sat motionless, and his younger self looked up to the German for help.

"What's wrong with him?"

Ludwig opened his mouth to answer, but no such thing came out. "He'll be fine." No, he won't. "We have to head back now."

The younger child looked up to him. It was a strange moment for the boy. Blond and slick hair, blue eyes, and the same face. "Do you know where Holy Rome is?"

Ludwig could feel something. He didn't know what, and it felt painful. "I don't know who you're talking about."


	6. Dear Diary - Germany

Dear Diary

Who Am I?

Dear Diary,

I don't know who I am. I don't know where I belong. Prussia told me that I am a nation like him, and that there are many others who are like us. He said that I just forgot everything, but I don't believe him. He also says that the both of us are brothers. I'm younger and he's older. That would make sense, but he doesn't act very mature. I don't want to end up like him.

I'll make sure I train everyday so I can be strong. I want to be powerful so that I don't end up weak. He said that I should stop training and studying when I should focus on trying to get my memories back. But if I stop now, I'll only end up powerless and weak. I'll be dead. I don't want that. So instead I'll just train more and more.

Prussia says that I'm being an idiot. I'm not. I'm not being an idiot. He's the one who's being lazy and stubborn. He'll end up dead one day. I know it. And it won't be my fault. It's his nation. It's his people. As of now, if I try to help I'll only make it worse. If I get stronger, I can save him. I have to save him. He's stupid and he's crazy. He drinks a lot and won't get out of bed early. He doesn't eat healthy meals. But he was the only one that told me what to do. He's the one who told me I was a nation. He told me that all I had to do was remember, and he would protect me. Though I can't let that happen. I want to strong so I can help him and everyone else. I don't need to remember.

He gave me an old diary earlier. He said that it was fine if I didn't want to remember everything, but he wanted me to read the diary. Prussia isn't a bad brother, I guess. He didn't force me to read it, and he didn't tell me when to read it either. I read it a while ago, and I don't understand anything. I don't understand at all.

Everything in that diary was about a girl. It continued on about how pretty she was and how much time they spent together. Going on and on about the paintings they worked on or what they talked about. So much about how his heart felt like it was being squeezed each time he saw her. It talked about absolutely everything they did together and everything he felt about her.

If there's one thing my brother is wrong about thinking, it's that he thinks I will remember how to love someone I don't remember. That's like asking me to love someone I have never met. And it's too late to remember everything. I don't remember who I am. How am I supposed to remember someone I met?

Also, Prussia won't stop trying to make me wurst.


	7. 4 - With You, Roderich

**AN: This is an extremely short chapter, and I'm terribly sorry for that. I'm better at writing the more touching stories, I guess, so trying to keep this entertaining is difficult. After this chapter starts the more 'feelsy' and 'fluffy' chapters. I can't write humor for my life. At least, I think so. But anyways, the next chapters onwards will be more serious than the ones before.**

* * *

Arc 1 – Chapter 4

With You, Roderich

Elizabeth happily pranced into the large home with the crowd of leftover young nations at her heels. They chatted together as they slowed, in awe of how large the mansion was compared to them.

"Follow me to the dining room!" Hungary called out. "I'll get some food ready, then we can play dress up!"

Roderich, still in shock over how many small feet were pattering on his floors, sighed over the woman's antics. "Hungary, you can't just decide to play around with them!"

"Oh, please," she scoffed. "Austria, you're so stiff! Lighten up a bit and have fun!" She ushered the small nations into the dining room, her face still on Austria's.

"I still think that you shouldn't be off on your own unsupervised with so many _kids!_ "

Hungary rolled her eyes and beckoned the last of the young nations, a small Greece, yawning and holding a small kitten, into the room. "I think you're being too ridiculous."

"Hungary, we really need to talk about this first," Austria said, walking towards her. "This isn't something you can just decide yourself."

"But this is what I want, too," she defended, placing a hand on her chest to emphasize her point.

Austria sighed and pressed a palm to his forehead. This... woman. This woman was completely and utterly insane. He could just throw her out, right then and there. Roderich didn't need to keep her here anymore. And yet... And yet... She was too insane. She can't be released into the world as it is now. "It might take England _weeks_ to find a way to reverse this, and you want to play dress up? What will happen if we have to take care of them for months? I can't stand the thought!"

She stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms. "It can't be that bad. Besides, I'll be the one taking care of them."

"So while I'm doing my work, you'll be hovering over a crowd of tiny nations?" Austria shook his head. "You're like those human mothers. You always act like this." He turned and walked away from Hungary.

Then the woman whispered, soft enough that she believed only she could hear. "Only with you, Roderich." But she didn't notice the stiffness of his shoulders loosen in response and the plummeting of the nation's heart.

"Like a mother," he whispered. And these sentences could only be heard by him. "Just like a mother."

* * *

 **AN: Which nation-smaller nation relationship should we go through first? Italy and Chibitalia? America and the Colonies? England and England? Prussia and the Teutonic Knights?**

 **Also, please stay patient with updates. School is tough, life is tough, and I prioritize my other stories more than this one. Those are the facts. I do enjoy this fanfiction, and I'm trying my best not to be the "write and drop" kind of author unless it is truly needed. If there are any of you who enjoy as much daily updates as I can, you can try finding me on Ao3, where there is a letter column for a few anime I like. I have not uploaded this on Ao3 as of today, and my username from the one here and on Ao3 are different. Sorry. Should I upload this on Ao3?**


End file.
